This invention relates to fuel control systems, particularly to fuel injection systems for 2-cycle, internal-combustion engines.
Waves and water level fluctuations cause the load on the propulsion system of a boat to vary. This variation may be significant when the boat is trolling and even while a boat is idling. This in turn causes the engine speed to rise and fall. This variation in engine speed causes irregular combustion, fuel wastage, and may cause the engine to stall. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Heil-294936 has disclosed a fuel injection control system which purports to prevent fuel blowby by scavenging the intake air supplied through an intake passage separate from the fuel-air mixture supply system. The system purports to prevent misfire through combustion, under stratified condition around the ignition plug, of fuel-air mixture in the inflammable state.
U.S Pat. No. 4,955,341, to Trombley, et al., shows a system for controlling the idling speed of a direct fuel injected, crank case scavenged, two stroke engine. The system controls the engine speed by either advancing or retarding the fuel injection to the cylinders based on the difference between the actual idling speed and a target idling speed. However, this system controls fuel injection timing only when the throttle is detected in the closed position.
Thus there is felt a need for a fuel injection control system for controlling engine speed at all times during operation of the engine.